


A Well-Made Play

by DaisyNinjaGirl



Series: Other Peoples' Letters [1]
Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, Sprig Muslin - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Regency Theatre, Who are we kidding I had a lot of fun with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/pseuds/DaisyNinjaGirl
Summary: or, Diverse Correspondence From Many Interested PartiesFor some, the happy ending might involve quietly living a virtuous life, or at least going to lots of parties.  For others, it should involve mistaken identities, mysterious strangers, talented actresses, dead chickens, and a good excuse for a holiday at the end.





	A Well-Made Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



_From Sir Gareth Ludlow to Lady Hester Theale, Brancaster, 3 July 1813:_

My darling Hester,

I am counting the days until you return from Brancaster Park.  A pox on convention, and I trust that the matters you are turning your hand to are conducted speedily and in good order.

I have been conducting delicate negotiations with my household staff on a suitable position for Cliffe.  I would take him into my staff merely out of gratitude for his kindness to you in that dark lonely house, but I have detected in my conversations with him a note of lugubrious humour that makes me think we will do quite well together.  I am as attached to my own butler, Sheen, as much as you are to Cliffe; but as Sheen is planning to retire in a few years, by that time Cliffe will be seen as one of the household's own and may be promoted without bad feeling.

A staid church wedding, with the Banns read and everything in order, seems too sedate for my new disordered sensibility.  A flight to Gretna has the horrors of a cliché about it, but I am sure that I could manage some missing invasion plans, a Special chartered in haste, confounding conversations with individuals who transpire to be each other’s doubles, mysterious marriage contracts, and diverse derrings do surrounding a toll gate in the depths of the Pennines.  I have already undertaken to procure through the offices of Hildebrand, who is in fact a forger of no mean capability, incontrovertible and recently discovered evidence that you _were never my sister at all_ that I might present to old Vinehall while requesting that he attend the service for the purposes of giving you away.  Would you prefer to be the natural daughter of a member of the Royal family, or the kidnapped heir of an obscure European principality, removed for your own protection as an infant?  Perhaps we could take our honeymoon in a small Germanic state and interfere with the succession?  I expect the fishing would be good.

For the rest of it, I pray you forgive me.  I made an offer to you that was what I foolishly believed was kindness, which now, with the chance to possess and be possessed by your whole love, is made clear to me was an act of utmost caddery.  I feel as one who, though drowning, thought another might yet be saved by his offices, only to find himself boosted from the entrapping waves into the arms of his long lost beloved.  My arms ache to embrace you, and only the knowledge that I will soon be having breakfast with you every morning for the rest of my life restrains me from parading myself on Hounslow Heath until a (more professional) highwayman performs a discreet service and you will be sent for in haste to nurse me.

Return soon, my dearest, my love.

Your own,

Gareth

 

_From Lady Hester Theale to Sir Gareth Ludlow, 5 July 1813, unsent:_

Dearest,

I am writing this from Brancaster Park, and I am ashamed to say that you were right, I should not have come back.

I wanted, I suppose I wanted to pack my own dresses, and get my own dog ready to travel, and walk out of here for the last time with my head held high.  And I find that Almeria is treating me as an errant school girl, and Mr Whyteleafe is very patronising, and my brother has been gazing at me with absent-minded wonder, as one might a dancing bear.  Isn't it odd how one's situation has such a dreadful effect on one's feelings?  It was much much easier to feel brave at the Chicklades' inn.  Your offer of a Special packet and an elopement to Scotland sounds very pleasing.

It is midnight, and outside my window the stars are very bright.  I shall see you soon my love,

Hester

 

_From Lady Hester Theale to Sir Gareth Ludlow, London, 6 July 1813:_

My Dear Gareth,

Last night I was feeling a little sad and sorry for myself, and I had forgotten that I knew how to be brave, and I missed you so.  This morning the sun is very bright and the day has that crispness that promises it will be very hot later and I know that soon I will be in your arms forever.  I think, on consideration, that I would prefer to be an odalisque from Arabia or perhaps a Maharajah’s daughter possessed of a mysterious jewelled idol and the secret arts of a fakir.

Almeria is being so _pressing_ and so overbearing that I have advised Cliffe to ‘forget’ to provide his notice. 

My love, I will see you soon,

Hester

 

_From Mr Hildebrand Ross to Mrs Neil Kendal, c/- Light Infantry, 43 rd Regiment, Peninsular Campaign, 10 August 1813:_

Amanda, you are a horrible designing girl who tells faradiddles and I never want to hear the method by which entrails are extracted from a recently slaughtered chicken _again._

I am glad that Neil escaped a wound in the Battle of Vitoria.  The reports of the casualties in the newspapers here have been terrific. Onwards to France!  (I am glad for him that he made it back to the front in time.)

Your friend,

Hildebrand

 

_From Lady Hester Ludlow to Mrs Neil Kendal, c/- Light Infantry, 43 rd Regiment, Peninsular Campaign, 20 August 1813:_

My Dear Amanda,

Thank you for your good long letter.  Life in an army camp sounds quite tremendously exciting, and I am glad of your advice on how to tell a skinned rabbit from a skinned cat – I am sure that this information will be invaluable to me.  I very much admired your sketches of the Pyrenees and of life in the winter camp.  Your General, Lord Wellington, seems a very thoughtful and sensible man, and I am glad he has been elevated again.  London is agog with all the reports of your doings.

Gareth and I were married quite quietly last week.  There was orange blossom, of course, and Gareth’s sister Beatrice provided her young daughters to be bridesmaids.  My brother and his wife were there to show willing, and the good Mr Vinehall heaved himself there against all expectation.  It was so very kind of him.  I cannot tell you how Gareth looked as I walked down the aisle.  I can remember the first moment I realised I loved him, and it was so long ago.  He was courting my dear friend Clarissa – she was such a spirited young woman, very like you my darling.  He met us when we were riding in Hyde Park one day, and he lifted her down and smiled at her, and then he flashed a quick grin up at me, all delight.  And I knew such joy, even with that borrowed second-hand sort of love, and I knew that I couldn’t bear to have anything less than that, not even should I die a spinster.  And now I have it all and more and it is such a clear warming light.  I hope that you feel the same with your Neil.

My odious Uncle Fabian was unable to attend.  He has regrettably (for him) gotten himself to a certain degree in arrears.  I do not quite know how this came about, but the letter he sent asking for financial aid was unfortunately mislaid and he had to spend a few weeks mouldering in a debtor’s prison.  I expect the fuss and bother of organising the wedding put it right out of my head, as you know I can be _such_ a scatterbrain.  Now that all his debts have been paid he has decided to spend some time in Southend-On-Sea to retrench.  I expect the quiet and the sea air will be good for his nerves.

I have sent the supplies you asked for.  It was a very comprehensive well thought out list, and I hope I have found everything to an appropriate quality, which I expect is quite important when there are no nearby merchants to visit for resupply.  I have included some extra stockings and handkerchiefs, because, do you know, when I travel I always find myself running short no matter how many I think I have packed.

I wore the Spanish lace you sent me on my wedding day.  It was not the same as having your mischievous smile there, but all the same I felt wrapped in your love, which I return to you now:

Lady Hester Ludlow

 

_From Mrs Neil Kendal to Mr Hildebrand Ross, Cambridge, 15 November 1813:_

I have heard All About your Love Bird, Hildebrand, and I am shocked that you should be so fast.

Does she really look exactly like Aunt Hester?

I have enclosed a list of cant expressions that I thought you might like to use in your play.  They are from the soldiers in our company who are all four bottle men, great gabsters, and ever ready to give Boney snuff and pull his caps.

Amanda

 

_From Mr Hildebrand Ross to Mrs Neil Kendal, c/- Light Infantry, 43 rd Regiment, Peninsular Campaign, 10 December 1813:_

Amanda,

You do not know what a Love Bird _is_ , and if you do then I am going to punch Neil next time I see him.

I have formed a very respectable Friendship with a young actress on the Stage.  She is sensitive and thoughtful and also a Republican, an Abolitionist, a Free Thinker and a Vegetarian.  She has made some very kind remarks about the first draft of my play, and begged me to consider some staging considerations from her practical experience.  We take tea together when I am visiting London, and that is _all._   She is a grand, great strapping girl, and you would like each other if you met.

No, she does not look like Aunt Hester.  There is some similarity in colouring and height, I suppose, and they are perhaps a little alike about the eyes now that I think on it, but apart from that they are _very different._

I am growing a moustache, which despite Uncle Gary’s dampening remarks, is coming in well.  I have enclosed a fruit cake for your Christmas gift, because I never met _anyone_ who eats as much as you do.  It is our Cook’s private recipe.

The tidings of Yuletide,

Hildebrand

 

 _Extract from_ The Tragic Divorce and Death of Queen Katherine of Aragon _, by Mr Hildebrand Ross:_

QUEEN KATHERINE: Thank you, boy, what a good remembering soul  
You are.  In last days and last nights, angels flock  
To gather on my bedside.  My heart aches  
That my husband does not know me, my womb  
Dried, my daughter stranger still. And yet  
Boy, t’would rather be a poor beggar’s wife and sure  
Of heaven’s bright clouds, than Queen of all the World  
And stand in doubt by mine own choices.  
Fare thee well, god be with ye, fear not my black heart.

 

_Hand annotation by Miss Gertrude Gerhardt, 15 January 1814:_

Dear Mr Ross,

I have very much enjoyed your Play.  I have been reading an edifying Text on Queen Katherine.  While of course, as a Papist, she must be deplored, I understand that she was also kind to the Poor, and hoped to educate Women.

I have attached some Notes on staging Considerations and some suggested Emendations to the Text as below.

Regards,

Miss Gertrude Gerhardt

 

_From Mr Hildebrand Ross to Sir Gareth Ludlow, London, 1 May 1814:_

Uncle Gary, I write this in haste.  Aunt Hester has been _kidnapped_ by dastardly fellows who bundled her into their chaise while we were riding in Hyde Park.  I took a blow to the head and was stupefied for too many minutes – I go now to follow.  The boy who brings you this letter witnessed the vile act, and says the chaise was going East.  I will write you our direction as I can.

Hildebrand

 

_From Mr Hildebrand Ross to Mrs Neil Kendal, c/- Light Infantry, 43 rd Regiment, Toulouse, 3 May 1814:_

Amanda,

I write you now in need of aid.  Aunt Hester has been kidnapped by persons unknown.  I was able to follow them as far as a little fishing town called Harwich, where she was forced aboard a ship to the Hook of Holland.  I have managed to take ship as well, a day later, but I am sadly short of the readies – I had to pawn my watch to get this far.  Would you send some money to me through the General Post Office in Rotterdam?  I am badly dipped and do not want to let the Scent Grow Cold.  One of the dastards tipped a porter with a silver thaler of strange design, and was said to speak with a mysterious European accent – not a Frenchy anyway.  I enclose a rubbing of the coin.

Hildebrand

 

_From Mrs Neil Kendal to Mr Hildebrand Ross, c/- Rotterdam Post Office, Holland, 10 May 1814:_

You tell such Lies, Hildebrand, everyone knows you wrote that for your play.  I am very busy Occupying France, but when you are ready to tell me what you are Really doing, I shall come and rescue You.

Neil says that there are too many of those little German states to count, but he _thinks_ that the coin you enclosed a rubbing of may be from the Saxe-something duchies, in the middle of what used to be the Holy Roman Empire before Napoleon happened.  I have enclosed ten pounds to help with your expenses, which I expect to receive back with Interest.

We are very well, and Neil has been promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel (acting) and Major (in real). 

Amanda

P.S. Please give my love to Aunt Hester; the last lot of stockings she sent are really excellent.

 

_From Lady Hester Ludlow to Sir Gareth Ludlow, Harwich, 10 May 1814:_

My dear Gareth,

First of all, my darling, I must beg you to understand that against all appearances I am not actually kidnapped.

There has been a most dreadful, but I think you will find in the fullness of time also amusing, misunderstanding.  It transpires that young Hildebrand's young lady, the actress Gertrude Gerhardt, has a truly tragic history the details of which would normally seem too absurd to be revealed on the stage boards on which she normally treads.  She is actually the niece of the Prince of Saxe- Grünwald, a small principality in the region of Thuringia.  Their country was experiencing some troubles, and her father sent her to school in England for her own safety.  Unfortunately, when the war between England and France broke out, he was unable to send money for her upkeep and the schoolmistress put her out on her ear.  (I understand that there have been some troubles in Grünwald also.)

So it transpires that young Mr Fuchs, whom I suspect has been watching _far_ too many plays, was visiting London, saw Miss Gertrude Gerhardt on the stage and recognised her from family pictures in his homeland.  He wrote to his home for advice and then, seeing me talking with Hildebrand one day, assumed that I must be her, and bundled me into a northbound coach.  I feel quite stupid at this, because while I remonstrated with him that we could better discuss this in calmer circumstances, he insisted that my life was in danger from _assassins_ , and refused to stop the chaise for _anything_.  He insisted that I would “remember who I was, in time” which was quite delightfully romantic, if ill-judged: I remember perfectly well that I am your wife, Hester.

In any case, I am now in the care of a very kindly married couple, Mr and Mrs Schreiber, who are charming, but unfortunately when I speak of returning to London they get very excited and then lose all their English.  I gather that there is a difficult situation back in Saxe-Grünwald – they have two larger neighbours who are conspiring to swallow Grünwald up between them, and Miss Gerhardt’s wicked uncle (on her mother’s side) is trying to have her declared dead.  They are hoping that if I go with them all the way to their principality, and artfully display myself in some windows, and perhaps go on an open carriage ride or some such, some awful rumours might be scotched while they wait for the actual Princess Gertruda to arrive.

I await your sense, your laughter, and your strong arms as soon as possible, my dearest love, although I do hope you might prevail on Miss Gerhardt to accompany you so that this little spot of bother might be cleared up as soon as possible.  I feel quite feeble to say this, but I am finding this sea journey quite enervating.  Alas, I am not a Dashing Young Lady who goes on Adventures, so I will have to make this one last as long as possible.

Your ever loving,

Hester

 

_From Sir Gareth Ludlow to his wife, 12 May 1814, care of Herr and Frau Schreiber, Saxe- Grünwald:_

Hester, my own, I am ready to tear the world in pieces to get you back, safely, in my arms, but I will do as you ask.  I am hence back to London to procure both your abigail and young Hildebrand’s actress, and will be by your side soon to plant a facer of some note on the impertinent Mr Fuchs.

Written in haste, and in love,

Gareth

 

_From Miss Gertrude Gerhardt née Her Highness the Princess Gertruda von Saxe‑Gotha‑Ulrich to Herr Victor Fuchs, Saxe- Grünwald, 14 May 1814:_

Victor,

I am really angry with You.  You had no cause to abduct either Me, _or_ Lady Hester, who is a very nice Woman for all that she is an Aristocrat.

I am not living in Sin, nor do I intend to: I lodge with a respectable Widow who is a devotee of the Stage, and I conduct all my Friendships with propriety.  I am coming back to Grünwald only because I _like_ Lady Hester and I will not have your Impudence causing her Worry.  I do not care about any Betrothals that your Mother and my Mother have putatively arranged between Them – they are invalidated by Changes during the War, and by my own Wishes.

You have made me turn down the Rôle of Ophelia in a new Production of _Hamlet_ with Mr Kean, and for That alone I will abhor You with every Fibre of my Being, for _Ever._

Sincerely,

Miss Gertrude Gerhardt

 

_Newspaper clipping, Herzogl.-Sachsen-Coburg-Saalfeldisches Regierungs- und Intelligenzblatt, 15 July 1814:_

**Anarchist Plot Foiled in Saxe-** **Grünwald**

Our Correspondent has recently learned of the activities of a secret Society of Anarchists called the Red Hand operating in the Duchy of Saxe- Grünwald.  The Agents of this Society were propagating a Plot by which the reigning Family have their Rule abolished in place of which a Cabal of Peasants would act as an administrative Committee.  Further, our Correspondent has discovered that this Cabal was to be a Front for pro‑Napoleon Sympathisers following the Collapse of the Confederation of the Rhine, and to act as a destabilising Force preventing the German States cooperating as is fit and right.  Fortunately, a visiting Englishman, Sir Gareth Ludlow was able to detect the Conspiracy and, with his two young Wards Mr George and Miss Hilaria Rose, took heroic Action to bring the Revolutionaries to Justice.  It is to the shame of all German peoples that our neighbour State required the Offices of Foreigners to protect its Sovereignty.  Rumours of the Survival and Return of Her Highness the Princess Gertruda von Saxe‑Gotha‑Ulrich are found to be sadly false.

 

_From Mr Hildebrand Ross to Mrs Neil Kendal, Toulouse, 17 July 1814:_

So Ha! to you Amanda, other people have heroic adventures as well as you, so there.

Uncle Gareth has been telling such incredible bouncers, you ought to be _ashamed_ of yourself for leading him into the dark ways of sin and iniquity.  When he found me in Grünwald, he said that we must be careful that I not be recognised by the agents of the Red Hand, so he made me _dress as a girl_.  I had to shave my moustache off!  Miss Gertrude Gerhardt has been laughing her head off.  When she pointed out that she is well acquainted with breeches rôles from her time in the theatre, Uncle Gary cried “Excellent idea!” and she has been swaggering around as my brother ever since.  You have much to answer for, Amanda Smith.

All is right and, might I add with modesty, the delivery of a crate of bacon was my own invention.  The treacle-and-pitch-soaked sponge embedded therein gave the Prussian Ambassador the most awful fright.  Uncle Gary has been Pretending to various interested parties that we are mere innocuous holidaymakers pleased to embark on the Grand Tour following the end of the naval blockade, and that we are _also_ Agents of the Crown sent to protect the sovereignty of Grünwald, “but enough said on that matter”, and _also_ that we are Secret Papists, and for a little under nine minutes by the watch Uncle Gary returned to me had convinced some dreadful revolutionaries that we were secretly on _their_ side, too.  I have been having a difficult time keeping our stories straight!

Aunt Hester has asked me to enclose some embroidered linen which she thinks you might like.  I have returned your ten pounds with a gold _Gulden_ as interest.  Uncle Gareth says that he is quite _exceptionally_ pleased that I had been there to look after his Hester, and is happy to bankroll me until I am better.  I have ideas for a new play.  I have also put in a pamphlet for Neil on some military actions that have happened in this valley, which he might peruse for his own interest.

Hildebrand

 

_From Lady Hester Ludlow to Mrs Neil Kendal, Toulouse, 17 July 1814:_

Dear Amanda,

I want you to know that everything is quite alright.  We had a few moments of exciting times with derring do and magnificent young men bursting into rooms waving pistols and looking fierce, and for a little while we had an actual angry mob (albeit a very small and polite one), but we all sat down to have a pot of tea together and talk things out and matters have settled very nicely.

Hildebrand was Very Brave, and I am proud of him, and the doctor says his leg is healing cleanly.

I am quite well, but still very knocked about by all this travelling.  I am in much admiration of the roaming about and living in tents that you are doing, and am sure that it is a credit to your redoubtable talents.

Gareth asks me to give you his best regards,

Your Loving Aunt,

Hester

 

_From Mrs Neil Kendal to Lady Hester Ludlow, Saxe- Grünwald, 30 July 1814:_

Dear Aunt Hester,

I have been so very very worried about you, that now I hear you are alright I want to wrap my arms around your knees and weep.

You are to tell That Hildebrand that next time _I_ shall be the one to rescue you, he is to show good manners and _Share_.

Love,

Amanda

PS: We are sailing to America in a few months, as Neil’s company has been reposted.  Would you and Uncle Gary visit with us before we go?

 

_From Sir Gareth Ludlow to Mrs Beatrix Wetherby, London, 10 August 1814:_

My dear Trixie,

Please tender my deep apologies to Anna for missing her first ball.  It was an occasion of moment which any uncle of true feeling would have attended – alas, Hester and I were called to a small principality in the Black Forest on a matter of urgent business.  If you would, tell young Annie that I will make it up to her.

I am afraid that we will be away for some time.  My dearest Hester has found this journey to be fatiguing (the roads here are truly dreadful), and the doctor who has attended her advises that she is in a delicate condition and should avoid strenuous journeys.  I can assure you that, while easily tired, she insists that she is quite well, and is enjoying our sojourn in the deep woods of Germany.

Our hosts are kindly and cheerful, and assure us that, as advertised, the fishing is very good.  Do not expect to see us before autumn at which point I hope to present your nephew (or niece) into your loving arms.

Your affectionate brother,

Gareth

 

_Playbill, London, 10 May 1815_

**NEVER ACTED!**

The THEATRE ROYAL, Drury Lane.

This Evening, SATURDAY, 10 May 1815

His Majesty's Servants will perform (FOR THE FIRST TIME) a well-made play called

**THE RISE OF THE SCARLET HAND**

The PLAY and the words of the MUSIC composed by Mr. H. ROSS.   
The melody and arrangements composed by Mr. D Urquhart.

With entirely new Scenery, Machinery, Dresses, & Decorations.

The SCENERY and grand SPECTACLE by Messrs Stavendish and Chumley.

 _Miss Hilaria ... Miss Gertrude GERHARDT, A Lady of Quality_  
_Lord Ludlow ... Mr Edmund KEAN, A Heroic British Aristocrat_  
_Lady Esther ... Mrs Julia DARNLEY, His Wife_  
_Letitia ...Miss Anne YARDLEY, A Mysterious Woman_  
_Victor ... Mr. Angus DARNELL, A Dastardly Villain_

Sundry Village Maids, Soldiers, Gentlemen, Ladies, Villainous Revolutionaries and Rustics played by Members of the Company

followed by a MUSICAL FARCE

**THE MILKMAID**

Revived by POPULAR DEMAND.

The whole of the MUSIC composed by Mr. George Heyer.

The SCENERY by Mr Stavendish.

 _Lady Cholmondley ... Miss Anne SAWYER, A Lady of Quality_  
_Richard ... Miss Gertrude GERHARDT, A Youth_  
_Alexander ... Mr Frederick ANDERSON, Another Youth_  
_Rosie ... Miss Olivia JOHNSON, A Milk Maid_

**Presented by the Grace of God and in service to His Majesty, by Mr Edmund KEAN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well-Made Plays – so I was reading up on Regency theatre to think up ideas for your suggestion of an imbroglio involving an actress, and found some information on a popular genre of the time, the ‘well-made play.’ These were characterised by a very tightly written plot, information known to some characters and not others, significant events occurring before the start of the play, and lots of ups and downs in peoples' fortunes. I like to think that Sir Gareth and Lady Hester would have really enjoyed the form.
> 
> “I am glad of your advice on how to tell a skinned rabbit from a skinned cat” – According to my Beta Reader, this has something to do with the location of the kidneys.
> 
> “who are all four bottle men, great gabsters, and ever ready to give Boney snuff and pull his caps.” – A kind soul has assembled a list of the cant used in Heyer’s and other Regency novels. Bless. https://sites.google.com/site/regencymurdermystery/slang
> 
> “a little fishing town called Harwich” – I read in a completely unrelated novel that “Harwich to the Hook of Holland” was a notable ferry route (albeit not yet), and thought: Everyone goes through Dover, why not mix things up a bit?
> 
> “the crate of bacon was my own invention” – this line is in honour of my roleplaying group for whom saving the world by means of cured pork by-products eventuates with a frequency beyond all reason _even_ from guest players visiting with the group who don't yet know that it's a Thing.
> 
> “with a gold Gulden as interest” – gulden was the standard name for currency in Southern Germany at this time (literally from gulden pfennig, for a gold penny). They were also available as bank notes issued by each state, but I feel that Hildebrand would have enjoyed the novelty value of hard coins. A thaler is a silver coin used in many European countries at the time, and is the antecedent of our current word ‘dollar’. It literally means “thing from the valley” and was originally prefixed with which valley it was minted in. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_German_gulden, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thaler
> 
> I feel the best way to honour the ghost of the good Miss Heyer is to be punctiliously accurate about dates and historical details. Sprig Muslin appears to be set in the summer of 1813 (long enough after the Battle of Salamanca for Sir Gareth to be out of mourning, but before the invasion of France); the surrender of Napoleon was in May 1814, at which point there was a short period where sailing across the British Channel was fun instead of fraught, before Boney escaped Elba and they all had to start over. The German states were a big great mishmash at this time but becoming more and more consolidated through shared customs arrangements, trade deals, treaties, and a military alliance organised by France: from the 360 individual states of the Holy Roman Empire they merged into a confederation of 38 states as a result of the wide ranging Congress of Vienna in 1815 (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congress_of_Vienna, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confederation_of_the_Rhine).  
> In the grand tradition of Ruritania and Pontevedro, Saxe-Grünwald is a product of my imagination. I have decided that it is one of the states that was part of the original Thuringian geographical region, a heavily forested state in the middle of Germany. The newspaper title translates to “Herzogl.-Sachsen-Coburg-Saalfeld Government and Intelligence Journal” and according to Teh Internets was active between 1807 and 1826.
> 
> The downside is that sometimes the facts cause trouble with the book – Katherine of Aragon turned out to be a really cool woman: she was a Renaissance humanist who arranged for massive relief works for the poor, served as an ambassador for Spain, and regent for England while Henry VIII was away, and commissioned a text advocating for the education of women. So less black and dastardly than Amanda’s and Hildebrand’s speculation implied.
> 
> Gertrude Gerhardt helps me out on a philosophical issue – I like Heyer’s books, but she was a terrible snob and the good lady’s love affair with respectability politics and enforcing a caste system make me uncomfortable. So Gertrude gets to be an early feminist and self-employed woman and give some contrary ideas a voice. (This story is too early for the Chartists, and really too early for the Suffragists, but I feel she would have been with the movements when they arrive.)
> 
> Neil is in the Light Bob: 43rd Regiment, which handily gives me a timeline on what he and Amanda were up to: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/43rd_(Monmouthshire)_Regiment_of_Foot#Light_Infantry


End file.
